Extra Dimensional
by SuperninjaX
Summary: It was just another day in the boring life of me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know you guys probably hate OC's but I promise this won't be dragged out to a ridiculous length.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was just another day in the boring life of me, summer was here and I was home alone.

I had already updated the fan page I had made for my favorite Young justice character (a.k.a, Robin), updated my Facebook, and done my chores.

Finally, out of sheer boredom, I decided to try on my superhero costume I had made a few months ago.

My costume consisted of a dark red half-face mask, a plaid skort with ankle-length leggings, a black cape with a hood, and a pair of Converse.

After I put on my costume, I grabbed my "staff" (that was really a wooden dowel that I had sharpied some cool designs on) and started to twirl it around, not noticing the giant black hole forming below my feet.

The next thing I knew, I was falling for what seemed like hours.

When I finally landed, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Robin's POV

We had just gotten back to Mt. Justice after a mission when it all started.

Everyone was still in uniform and hanging out in the living room when a black hole opened above our heads.

Just as we all got in our defensive positions, something. no someONE fell through the hole and landed in front of us.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: ok, continue? Yes? No? please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that last chapter was the WORST place to leave off at, so without further ado! I present to you…CHAPTER TWO!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Robin's POV

A girl…that was what dropped in front of us, a girl about my age in what looked like a home-made superhero costume.

Could this day get any weirder?

?POV

When I opened my eyes, there stood the entire young justice team. But what really caught my eye was Robin, Dick Grayson; the boy wonder, was the one helping me up.

This was my hero! My cartoon crush! He was standing right in front of me!

I was so excited I did my usual fangirl routine…I hyperventilated.

Robin's POV

I kneeled down to help her up, when she saw me her eyes widened to the point where they were the only things I could see behind her mask.

She stood there and gaped until she finally started to breath a little too fast for comfort.

"Whoa! Just breathe, slowly" she obeyed and started to calm down, and then she practically exploded.

"HOLY POTATOES! YOU'RE ROBIN!" was not the reaction I had expected, but it's the one I got.

"Um, yes that's me. Mind telling us how you got in our living room?" She looked around and answered almost as if she was unsure.

"Um…I think I must have fallen through a portal or something. You see, I don't think I am from this dimension" and that is where I got confused.

"Well, we'll help you get back to your dimension. What's your name?" I suddenly realized that I was standing in front of an extra-dimensional being!

"Well, my hero name is X-factor! Or, It **would** be if I was a superhero" what did she mean **if**? I suddenly remembered that the rest of the team was there.

"Well that's Auqualad, Kid Flash-"

"Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian" she interrupted

"I know all of you guys, and your secret identities!" she exclaimed proudly.

Just then, Batman appeared out of nowhere.

"Zatara (not sure if I spelled that right) alerted me that there was a dimensional rift, I see you already found it"

As I explained what had happened in the past 20 minutes, X-factor was smart enough to keep her mouth shut.

"I'll need to take her back to the Batcave for questioning"

Was her serious? He never takes anyone to the Batcave unless it's the end of the world, why would he take X-factor?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: as you may have guessed by now, X-factor is based off of me, and yes I do say "Holy Potatoes". I was going to make the chapter longer but I decided that you guy would want this sooner. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I promise you this will not turn into one of those the-OC-is-the-chosen-one fanfic's. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own X-factor so…myeh!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

X-factor's POV

Batman…THE Batman was standing right in front of me! And he wanted to take me to the Batcave! I would have been freaking out if Batman hadn't mentioned that he wanted to question me.

This was just what I need, an interrogation by the most terrifying superhero ever to be drawn (note sarcasm).

"Robin and X-Factor, come with me" he said as practically glided away.

Robin immediately started to follow and motioned for me to do the same.

When we got to the bat-mobile, I heard Robin ask batman why he was taking me back to their HQ, batman simply replied.

"She wasn't lying when she said that she knows all of our secret identities. According to Zatana, she is from a universe where we are only fictional characters"

I had been hoping to keep that part a secret for awhile, but leave it to Batman to e a know-it-all.

"WHAT? So she knows practically _everything_ about us?"

"It would seem that way" Batman still didn't seem surprised, but I could tell he seemed a little on-edge about me knowing their secret identities.

**BACK AT THE BAT-CAVE**

Robin's POV

When we arrived, Batman began to explain how inter-dimensional portals were always bringing strange things from other dimensions, but they had never seen anything…human come out of them.

As he began to run a search on different dimensions on the Bat-computer, I took the opportunity to start a conversation.

"Why don't you take off your mask?" the question seemed to catch her off-guard.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"Well, you _are_ from another dimension, so no one here would recognize you" the look on her face clearly read "oh" as she complied pulled back her black hood and undid the mask.

She looked perfectly normal, she had long brown hair and deep brown eyes **(I know cheesy, but I do have big eyes!) **but what surprised me was when she pulled out a par of red and black glassesand put them on.

Just then, I realized that she also had braces, nothing unusual about that, but I had never seen a superhero with glasses _and_ braces before.

"Why don' you take off your mask?" Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts. She had a point, she already knew who I was, but batman interrupted before the conversation could go further.

"I found your dimension, and were sending you back"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N: Too cheesy? Please tell me! I welcome your input!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: for you smart people out there, yes there will be a complication! You so smart! Special thanks to: a random reader**

**Reina Grayson**

**Animatwin**

**Gagaman**

**You guys rule! This is special two-a-day update day today!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

X-factor's POV

After we got to Mt. Justice, Batman Zatara started briefing us on the situation; he told us that there were some…complications to taking me home.

He said that creating portals could not be done with just a spell alone; we needed to gather three "magical" objects.

After that I stopped listening, gathering three objects? What was this, Blues Clues?

He said that the firs item, the eye of tarragon, resided in the great pyramid of Egypt. I was starting to wonder if everything here was this cliché.

After Zatara finished briefing the team and I, we started to head to the Bio-Ship.

"Are you any good with that?" Robin asked me, referring to my doodled on dowel.

"Sorta, I know how to swing it around" I replied weakly.

"Well, I think we should know some of your weaknesses in case we find some enemies."

Oh man, fighting. I had never even full-on slapped someone let alone taken them down. I was going to need some serious adrenaline for this.

"Well, I'm afraid of heights, spiders, I have never been in a fight, and I have asthma" after I finished my list, I could tell that Robin was inwardly sighing in frustration.

"I'll just try to stay out of your way…" I said, defeated.

"You guys coming or what?" Kid Flash yelled across the hangar.

"Coming!" we both yelled.

When we got to the Bio-Ship, I put my mask back on and prepared for the worst.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Robin's POV

Great…just great, we got the one extra dimensional being with no superpowers, multiple fears, and a breathing problem!

I was just going to ask her to stay here when we got to Egypt until I remembered that where she comes from stuff like this never happens; I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot.

"Hey X-Factor?" I started

"Just call me X for short" she interrupted

"Ok, X. how about we bring you along and if any fighting starts ill find you a safe spot to wait" I was glad that she hadn't taken that the wrong way.

Immediately, her face lit up.

"Really? I mean don't feel like you have to or anything" she stuttered.

"Nah, you can't be anywhere as bad as KF when he forgets to pack an energy bar" apparently he heard me. Because the next thing I knew he was glaring daggers at me, I swiftly matched it with a Bat-Glare that made him back down immediately

"Were approaching the great pyramid" Megan stated as we descended for a landing.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: Ok! Thanks for reading! I know the whole plot is really cliché, just tell me if there's more that I could add.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey! Where are those reviews? I was looking foreword to them! Oh well, here's another chapter! P.S. I found out that tarragon is a seasoning! LOL! It sounds mystical though. **

® X ® X ® X® X ® X ® X® X ® X ® X® X ® X ® X

Robin's POV

As we were heading toward the pyramid, Kaldur asked to speak with me a moment.

"Robin, are you sure you should bring X-factor along? She may get hurt"

"I'm sure, besides, if you guys get stuck in a fight X and I can run ahead and grab the artifact." I responded, I wasn't really as confident as I sounded.

"Very well" He said as he walked towards the team.

I looked over at X-factor and motioned for her to come with me.

"The team will go on ahead in case any battles break out" I explained.

X-factors POV

As we entered the pyramid I noted that it looked like something from Indiana Jones, wait…

"DON'T MOVE!" I yelled, just before Kaldur stepped on a tile.

"What's the problem?" Kid Flash asked, clearly startled.

"This place could be filled with booby-traps!" a said as I pulled out my staff and placed It on the tile, nothing happened.

I put more pressure on my staff and almost fell through the hole I had created in the floor.

"Places like this always have things like that!" Kaldur seemed to be the only one who took me seriously.

"How would we be able to spot the traps then?" he politely questioned.

"Well…don't step on tiles, trip wires, or block beams of light" I recalled all the scenes I had seen in Indiana Jones.

"Oh, and don't pick up the relic unless your positive that it's safe" everyone looked at me almost impressed…almost.

Just then, a scratching sound came from the walls and an arm of what looked like jackals burst through the wall, I looked over to see Kid Flash standing in a beam of light.

"Robin! Take X-factor and get the relic!" Kaldur ordered. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged along by Robin towards a large hallway.

Just as we were about to enter the main room, a large jackal tackled Robin to the ground.

"X, run!" he yelled. And I did, straight to the relic room.

In the center of the room, there stood the eye of tarragon it was a large purple eye with a golden pupil and gold line emanating from it. I looked at the pedestal it sat on, it looked normal. Then I looked at the ceiling, not giant boulders.

I was extremely hesitant to just stupidly grab it and run, so I decided to use some of the old ivy on the walls to make a lasso. As soon as I was far enough, I swung the lasso over my head and, BINGO! **(Scrabble!) ** I had it around the eye and now the scary part came, I had to pull and run. I started running and reeling at the same time.

I ran straight into Robin who was coming to look for me.

"We have to get out of here!" I yelled over the cracking and rumbling of the temple.

"Hold on tight!" he said as he reached into his belt and pulled out his grappling hook.

He shot it towards the wall on the opposite side of the pyramid and jumped.

It took every ounce of strength not to scream my head off as I saw a boulder about to block the exit.

Just as we ran through the entrance, the boulder landed.

The rest of the team was standing outside and looking shocked to see us alive.

We were immediately greeted with choruses of "What happened" "are you ok?" and "did you get the relic?"

While Robin explained what had happened to the whole team, I felt like I should be going into shock.

I was in an ancient pyramid! I was holding a magical relic! I had just played out a scene from Indiana Jones!

It only made me wonder what was coming next!

® X ® X ® X® X ® X ® X® X ® X ® X® X ® X ® X

**A/N: PLEASE tell me if this is too cliché or if I need more dialogue or something. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! I am back! I just want you guys to know, I REALLY do appreciate those reviews from you guys! So…you know…review.**

**So, I decided to try and do a different movie theme with each chapter, try and guess this one!**

**® X ® X ® X® X ® X ® X ® X ® X ® X® X ® X **

X-Factor's POV

After giving Zatara his mystic relic, Batman began to brief us on the next artifact.

The Crystal of Din was the next one on our list; the crystal had been found many years ago by an archeologist and placed in a museum off the coast of Europe.

"The crystal is located in the east wing vault, your going to need a plan before rushing into this" with that, Batman let Kaldur take the spotlight.

"According to Batman, the guard was doubled due to a recent break-in. we will need a distraction to lure all of them to the west wing. Then we will need a team of two to make their way to the vault and get inside. The distraction team will be made up of Kid Flash, Artemis, Robin, and me. That leaves Superboy and X-factor to the vault." Wait, me and Superboy? Why on earth would he pick us?

Robin's POV

"Kaldur, can I have a word with you?" I called out to him just before he entered the Bio-ship. He complied and walked over to my location.

"What is it Robin?" he asked curtly.

"I would like to know why you sent the clone with anger issues and a stranger to our dimension together to go break into a bank vault! Why no me and KF? I could hack the vault while he takes on any extra guards" Kaldur sighed at my outburst.

"I understand your concern, but the vault will require brute force in order to open it. The vault has been declared impossible to hack, even by Batman himself. The reason I sent X-factor with him was because I do not want her to be in the heat of the battle, any guards can be taken care of by Superboy" I nodded showing that I understood his reasoning, and walked toward the Bio-ship.

X-Factors POV

I looked over at Superboy, he remained unmoving. To be honest, I was kind of scared about going with him. The guy has a temper like a volcano and super-strength, not a good combo!

"Alright, Kid, Robin, and Artemis come with me" Kaldur ordered after we landed.

That just left me and Superboy, great.

"So…um…when do we start heading toward the vault?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Now" he said as he started to walk off.

"Hey wait up!" I called as I ran after him, man he was fast.

We ran over to some stairs that led to a walkway above the main room, below was the rest of the team fighting an army of guards.

Soon, we found ourselves at the vault door.

"Keep watch at the other end of the hall" he firmly suggested and walked off toward the vault.

I was left alone, in a creepy hallway, with only a wood dowel to protect myself with.

"I can do this, I can do this" I murmured to myself as I expected the worst.

Just then, a shadow came down the opposite hall, holy potatoes…it was a guard.

"Hold it right there!" he yelled at me.

I decided to use one of the most popular comebacks I knew, "make me" I weakly quipped.

Rats, he took it literally.

He started running towards me with his baton over his head; I recalled all the self-ninja-training I had done.

I put my "staff" up horizontally and blocked his blow.

I took the moment after he struck to hit him on the back of his head with my staff, therefore knocking him out.

"Sorry!" I yelped after I realized what I had done.

Just then, I heard a crash come from down the hall. I turned around, and there stood Superboy holding the crystal of Din.

"I got it." He stated shortly as he walked by, not even noticing the guard at my feet.

"_Superboy, did you get the crystal?"_ Kaldur asked through the comm. links just loud enough for me to hear.

"I got it, were on our way" he replied.

While we were walking back to the rendezvous point, the silence became unbearable.

Lucky for me, Superboy was the first one to break the ice.

"So, you know everything about us?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, including your real names" I responded proudly.

"I don't have a real name." he stated bluntly, must be a touchy subject.

"Well, would it help if I told you what your name is going to be?" I asked hesitantly.

All he did was look at me expectantly, I guess that means yes.

"Its going to be Connor, but you can't tell anyone though" I added, just for safety.

"Thanks" he said in a half-whisper.

"No problem" I replied a little too perky for his taste.

"So, do you…like…Robin…or something?" he asked as if the term was new to him.

"Yes, I have had a crush on him ever since Teen Titans!" oops…

"Since teen-what?" he asked confused.

"Uh…never mind" I said hurriedly, he looked at me suspiciously, thank goodness for Kid Flash!

"You guys are FINALLY here! What took you so long?" He asked at such a fast pace, I could barely keep up.

"We walked back" I replied after I finally deciphered his mashed-up words.

"Whatever, you guys coming or what?"

Two artifacts down, one to go.

**® X ® X ® X® X ® X ® X ® X ® X ® X® X ® X **

**A/N: there you go! An extra long chapter just for you!**

**I was TRYING to make this sorta James Bond like, but I guess that didn't work out so well, thank you for putting up with my writing! Oh, and X-Factor is a SHE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: MWA HA! I am back with a vengeance! Just kidding! That last chapter was supposed to be sort of James Bond-like, can you say fail? Anyways, here is another chapter to my story, thank you to all who actually are cool enough to review *cough* Random Reader *cough* **

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

'**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'**

X-Factor's POV

One more relic and I would be sent back to my normal everyday life. Don't get me wrong, I love my life! But I was in the world of Young Justice! This was like a dream come true for me!

Batman had just finished informing us on the next relic, the medallion of shadows.

This relic was supposedly hidden in a tunnel below an ancient graveyard in England.

Oh, did I mention that it's haunted? Yeah, Batman saved that nice little detail for last.

"England, huh? Does this mean we get complimentary tea and crumpets?" Kid Flash asked jokingly, receiving a bat-glare.

"You leave in 18 hours, get some sleep" Batman ordered.

Robin's POV

After everyone had rested up, Batman gave me the coordinates to the graveyard.

As I entered the living room, my highly acute senses heard movement tin the living room.

I slowly approached only to find X-Factor passed out on the couch, she must really be tired.

I reached over and put my hand on her arm to wake her up; I was surprised to see her react with a sloppy ninja pose.

"Ah! You scared me!" she yelped.

"Your technique was off" I stated simply.

"What?" she was clearly confused, so I explained.

"If you want to get into a ready pose quickly, you don't just put your hands up." I showed her the proper position to use, she attempted to mimic me.

"Not quite, your hands need to be lower, if their in front of your face you wont be able to see your opponent. Try it again" I instructed.

She tried it again, and this time she got it right, almost.

"Good, but try to look more intimidating" I said as I noticed her nervous composure.

She tried again, this time with a glare that had about half the intimidation level of the bat-glare, impressive.

Just then, a voice came through the mind link.

"_Did you find X-Factor yet? Were waiting on the Bio-ship"_

"_Yeah, were on our way"_

I turned to X and told her what Megan had said.

Soon, we were in the bio-ship floating over Europe.

"The graveyard should be coming up soon" Megan announced as we started to land.

As we exited the Martian aircraft, I took in the eerie scenery.

It was raining but I could still make out four layers of slanted headstones and two small ones all the way in the back that looked like they had been struck by lightning.

"The map says that there are secret tunnels beneath this whole place" I said as I looked at my holographic glove.

"But then where is the entrance?" asked Megan, clearly getting spooked.

"This is just like a videogame I play back in my world!" exclaimed X-Factor.

"There's a giant tombstone up here that got hit by lightning centuries ago, underneath is where the tunnel entrance is!" she explained hurriedly.

As we followed her to the top row, I could have sworn that I heard a high pitched laugh echo behind me.

I shrugged it off and kept going.

When we reached the top of the hill, I spotted X pointing to a square hole in the ground triumphantly.

"Now all we do is jump" she said as she hopped into the 20ft hole.

"X!" I yelled. I had too much experience with people falling to their deaths, I didn't wan another one.

"I'm fine, just jump down!" she yelled up to us.

Everyone looked at each other and soon, everyone was jumping down.

I took a deep breath and jumped but I wasn't falling, I was sort of…floating down.

I landed on top of a crystal platform at the bottom, this was getting weird.

"X, do you know your way around here?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's exactly like my game…this is so weird" she mumbled the last part to herself.

As we started to move forward, I notices a giant stone set of stairs leading up to a door with two torches on either side.

But the weird thing was, the torches were lit.

"Just up there and through another room full of…." X-Factor suddenly froze in place.

"Full of what?" I asked, a bit startled at her reaction.

"Re-Deads" she half-whispered.

"Umm, what's a Re-Dead" KF asked, clueless.

"It's like a zombie that will scream and then jump on you and drain all of your life" she said slowly.

"I'll just wait out here for you guys" she said nervously.

"If you are that scared, we can go on ahead" Kaldur said soothingly.

"Ok, just watch out for the Re-Deads" she replied.

He nodded in reply.

When we opened the door, the first thing that hit me was that there was only a small amount of floor; the rest was covered in magma.

The next thing I noticed was a scattered amount of brown shriveled creatures that may have once been human.

Re-Deads.

'**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'**

**A/N: Anyone guess what game this is? Anyone who can guess it is awesome! I hop that you enjoyed this hard worked on chapter! I will try to update soon, depending on how many reviews I get.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey-oh! I'm back! Thank you SnowWolf22, Girloveswaffles, a random reader, and Reina Grayson for the reviews! The first week I was like "ONE REVIEW?" and then you awesome people reviewed! Thank you so much!  
>P.s. if you don't know what a Re-Dead is then look it up on Google images.<strong>

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',  
>Robin's POV<p>

Re-Deads, they were everywhere.  
>I heard Megan shriek when one looked our way. Wait…that wasn't Megan that was the Re-Dead!<p>

Suddenly, I realized I couldn't move.  
>"Get to the door and avoid the Re-Deads!" Kaldur shouted, I couldn't respond while they made a run for it.<br>The next thing I knew, there was a sharp pain in my neck and everything began to go black.  
>I heard the door open and…singing? The tune was short but yet mystical in a way, I suddenly realized that the pain in my neck was gone and all the other Re-Deads were motionless.<br>X-Factors POV  
>I heard a screech and Kaldur yell, maybe they got attacked? I opened the door that stood between me and an army of life-sucking monsters.<br>What I saw made me gasp, Robin was standing there frozen with a Re-Dead biting his neck and draining his life.  
><em>"What do I do? What do I do?" <em> I frantically asked myself, what defeats Re-Deads?  
>I remembered the tune used to freeze them and slowly began to sing it. Immediately, all the monsters froze which gave me enough time to pry the Re-Dead off of Robin's neck.<br>He immediately collapsed on the ground, so I had to drag him out the door to where it was safe.

Kaldur's POV

As we ran through the room, I noticed that the Re-Deads barely made any effort to chase us.

When we finally made it to the room where the medallion was, I knew something was wrong.

"Where's Robin?" I asked calmly as possible.

"I thought he was with you" Megan answered.

We all froze and looked back, there stood robin frozen in fear with a Re-Dead on his neck.

Just as we were about to rush back for him, a mystical tune filled the air and froze all the Re-Deads.

"She's got it handled, lets retrieve the medallion." I said as we ran to the relic room.

Inside was a large stone wall covered in symbols with a small shelf carved into it, on top of the shelf was a large purple medallion that seemed to…float in place.

"Miss Martian, can you levitate it out?" I knew she could, that was just a nice way of me giving orders.

She nodded and closed her eyes in concentration; soon the medallion was floating straight towards her.

She reached out to grab it when the sound of stone grinding against stone reached our ears.

We looked over only to see Superboy struggling beneath the weight of a stone door.

"Hurry up and go through!" he yelled.

I quickly urged the team through the door; as soon as we were out he let the door fall.

X-Factors POV

After (slowly) dragging Robin in to the room where we entered, I started to check his vitals in the only way I knew how.

His breathing and pulse were normal; soon he started to come around.

"Ow, what happened?" he asked groggily

"You got paralyzed by a Re-Dead and then almost became its lunch" I answered jokingly.

"What was the tune you were singing?" aw man…

"Oh you heard that…" I was honestly a little embarrassed.

"It was the suns song, it only works here, it changes night to day" I answered matter-of-factly.

"How did y-never mind, where's the team?" He asked after standing up.

"We got the medallion!" Megan's high pitched voice interrupted and answered Robin's question.

"Now we can get you back home X" Robin obviously meant for it to be comforting, but my heart wrenched at those words.

Home? Go back? To where everything is normal? But I just got to meet my hero/crush! I miss home too though, I almost wish there was a way for our worlds to combine.

"_Be careful what you wish for Aub"__I_ said to myself as we made our way back to the entrance. To the Bio-Ship. To the portal home…

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

**A/N: alright I have two options for you!**

**The next chapter is the last one x goes home and everything's hunky-dory.**

**There will be a slight "problem" when she gets home.**

**Make your choice wisely!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am sorry for the super long delay, thank you SO much for the reviews! Keep them coming! Alright so you guys voted for something to go wrong, and I have granted your request but not in the way you expect *does evil laugh*… **

**THIS IS A BREAK LINE**

"Now that Zatara has all three artifacts, he will need some time to re-open the portal. So in the meantime, do whatever you want…within reason" batman quickly added as he walked away.

The whole team was sitting in the living room in their civilian clothes after the death-defying missions were over.

X looked down as did the others; they were just starting to know each other and now she had to leave.

"So X" Robin began "we hardly know anything about you yet you know everything about us, how about you tell us a little about yourself?"

X nodded her head and complied.

"Well, my life isn't very exciting." She began, but the others urged her on.

"Well, what do you like to do?" Megan asked, genuinely curios if X's world was any different from theirs.

"I like to role play superheroes online" She started to explain, but was interrupted by a confused Conner asking what role playing was.

"That's where you pick a character and make a page for them on Facebook, and then you just act like them and interact with other heroes" She explained, and then they asked the million dollar question.

"Who do you role play?"

X seemed to fidget at this question.

"I…uh…role play…Robin…." The others looked at the boy wonder; he actually looked a little flattered.

Just then, Red Tornadoes voice came through the holo-computer.

"Auqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash are needed in the training area for stabilization of the artifacts"

After they left, Artemis was the first one to speak.

"Well, I guess they only wanted the ones that have super powers! This is so unfair! We work our butts off to be heroes and all they have to do is use their precious powers!" her rant faded as she stormed off deeper into the cave.

"Touchy subject" Robin stated.

"I can see why, what about you? Weren't you mad when KF put you down because of your lack of powers?"

"Yeah, I guess I was." He replied, but he wasn't finished yet.

"I hate it when they see me as a lesser being just because I can't do anything special!" X was quick to reply.

"Cant do anything special? Dude! You can flip over buildings, use high-tech gadgets, hack the pentagon, and your only 13! People in my world have to be like 20 to do the stuff that you do! You are more unique than any hero I know of!" He was about to thank her but decided to take a different approach.

"I won't tell Batman you said that" he stated with a smirk. **(A/N: THE ROBIN SMIRK!)**

A few minutes later, the portal was ready. Auqualad gave X an inter-dimensional communicator just in case anything went wrong.

X-Factors POV

As I stood in front of the portal, a feeling of dread crept over me. I was leaving, for good.

As the portal began to envelope me, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

My stomach muscles clenched at the speed I was moving. I slammed my eyes shut against the G-force.

When I opened my eyes I was in my pink room once again, I looked around and gasped. Touching a button on my communicator, I said in a shaky voice.

"Kaldur, we have a problem"

**BWA HA HAAAAA! I am warning you now, if I get a lot of reviews, I will update soon. But if I only get like 1 or 3 I won't update for a week again! So plz suggest and review…with that button right there**

\/

\/


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WAZAAAAAP? I am going to be doing a series of Robin one-shots soon….MWA HA I AM HYPER! Did you know I was only planning on doing 6 chapters originally? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I love all of you! So much! I am sorry it took me so long to update! I am so mean **** ANYWAYS, ON WIT DA STORY!**

X-Factors POV

I looked around my room, just as pink and peaceful as I left it.

I went to go see if my family was home yet when a groan caught my attention. I looked over and there lying on my floor in his civvies, was Robin.

I immediately reached for my com link and managed in a shaky voice "young justice, we have a problem".

Robin's POV

**5 minutes earlier**

X was leaving, for good.

I was actually getting attached to her, she understood me even without my mask.

I reached over to say goodbye just as the portal started to light up, I hadn't expected it to light up that fast.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled faster than the speed of light. Then everything went black.

Once the fog cleared I realized two things, first I realized that I was no longer in Mt Justice and I was looking at a very shocked X-Factor.

"What happened?" I groggily asked.

She took a few minutes to get over her shock and finally answered "I have no idea…but I called the team and told them that you were here, they said they were working on trying to get you back"

I looked around; there were posters all over her walls. There were a few pictures of famous monuments and a couple of superheroes I had never heard of, but what really caught my eye was printed picture with me on both sides, one in my civvies and one in my uniform leaning back to back.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"That must be my family! Hide!" she said as she shoved me into her closet.

"I'll be right back, stay here!" she ordered as she tore off her mask and cape while running out of her room.

X-Factors POV

My heart was racing as I tore down the hallway to the front door where my mom had just come in.

"Hey mom! How was your day?" I said quickly, I grinned when she looked at me skeptically. We continued the small talk until she had to leave to get the mail.

After I was sure she left I ran to my room closed the door.

"That was WAY too close…Robin?" first thing I noticed was that Robin was sitting on my bed holding my iPod.

"What…are you doing?" he looked up at me with an expression I couldn't read behind his sunglasses.

He simply held my iPod up where I could see it, on the screen was a picture of him standing next to Batman he slid that one to the side where there was another picture of him in mid-air about to kick Mr. Twister he kept sliding them over to reveal more pictures of him. Well…this was awkward…

"Wow…" was all he could manage.

"I….admire you…a lot." I stuttered awkwardly.

"Why?" he asked a little shocked.

"You have gone through so much! You went from being in the lowest of lows to being the most accomplished teenager ever...it's really inspiring…"she added.

"Really?" just then our conversation was interrupted by my sister suddenly appearing in the doorway when she saw me, her jaw dropped lower than I thought possible.

**I know its short but I wanted you guys to get your reward! So tell me, what has been you favorite quote so far?**


	11. Chapter 11

**What was up with those reviews? Only like three? Well, beggars can't be choosers so…THANK YOU FOR REVIWING!**

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'..''.'.'.'.'.'.'…'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

X-Factors POV

"What on earth happened to your room?" my sister asked in a loud voice.

"What?" I turned around expecting to see Robin sitting on my bed. Instead, I saw my things strewn across my room where the portal had been.

"Um…I was…organizing?" I answered weakly.

She looked at me skeptically, shrugged, and walked away.

Now, where did Robin go?

"What now?" a voice behind me asked.

"GAH! Don't scare me like that! I have a friend I can call who would love to meet you!" I pulled out my phone and told my friend to come over ASAP.

When she arrived, her first reaction was to ask what was going on.

"I know I sound crazy but, there's someone you should meet" I led her to my room where Robin was standing in the middle of it. Looking around, his eyes finally rested on my friend.

"Hey, I'm Robin" he introduced himself.

"l-licia" she stuttered, only managing to say half of her name.

After they finished the introductions I finally got to the point.

"Alicia, we need your help to get Robin back to his dimension" she looked at me for a second and whispered in my ear.

"But he is super cute! Plus he is like your all time crush! Why send him back?" that got me thinking, why _should_ I send him back?

"Because this isn't his home, he needs Bruce and the team. Their family, he has already lost one and I would hate to make him lose another" wow, that was so cool! I actually did an inspirational speech!

"Alright" Alicia replied, defeated.

Soon we were working on a device to re-open the portal, with Kaldur's help of course.

Soon it was finished, powered up, and ready to go.

"Hey, Robin?" I said quietly.

"Yeah X?"

"Since I'll never see you again…" I started; he leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"That better?" OH. MY. WORD. I had just been kissed by Robin!

"I-I was just going to ask for a bird-a-rang!" I stuttered

"Oh…" he blushed a deep red as he reached into his jacket and handed me the beautiful weapon.

"Just don't kill anyone with it" he muttered embarrassedly.

"I won't, goodbye" I said sadly.

"Hey, I'll do a flip in each mission just for you." He grinned, my face lit up as I hugged him goodbye.

He stepped through the portal while waving goodbye. That was the last I ever saw of him.

That is, until a new episode of Young Justice came on.

I watched Robin closely and what I saw made me grin. Robin did a flip and waved to thin air.

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

**Ta-Da! That's the END now get on with your lives and go find some more interesting Fanfics to read. I will be doing a series of Robin oneshots and some OC stories! **

**This is SuperninjaX signing off.**


End file.
